Genie of the Puzzle
by DaakuKitsune
Summary: YxY Yuugi was a normal boy. Well, as normal as whoever spends 8 years working on a single puzzle. But, yeah, anyway, he finally finishes the puzzle and meets Yami Atemu. Genie of the Puzzle. He's used to getting what he wants, and he wants Yuugi.
1. Yuugi, meet Yami

**Title:** Genie of The Puzzle  
**Part:** 1?  
**Author:** DaakuKitsune  
**Warnings:** AU-ish, Jap names, perverted Jii-chan, possessive!Yami  
**Genre:** Fantasy/Romance/Humor  
**Pairings:** YxY, possibly some others.  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still dun own it.

**Description:** Yuugi was a normal boy. Well, as normal as whoever spends 8 years working on a single puzzle. But, anyway, he finally finishes the puzzle and meets Yami Atemu. Genie of the Puzzle. Yami's used to getting what he wants, and he wants Yuugi. How can Yuugi resist him when Yami can give him whatever he wants?

**Notes**

--_Yami's Personal Thoughts_--  
-_Yuugi's Personal Thoughts_-  
((-Yami to Yuugi via mindlink-))  
(-Yuugi to Yami via mindlink-)  
-**x**-**x**-Line Break-**x**-**x**-

Words  
Jii-chan Grampa

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-START-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Chapter 1  
Yuugi, meet Yami

Clink.

-_Not much more now.._-

Clink. Clink.

A young boy with tri-colored hair and innocent, violet eyes was diligently working on the puzzle while sitting at his desk. Not just any puzzle-- _the_ puzzle. He was sitting at his desk, in his blue pajamas that were adorned with yellow stars. The aforementioned puzzle had been a gift from his Jii-chan eight years ago. Yup, he had been working on this puzzle for eight years.

And he was finally about to solve it.

He took a minute to stretch out his arms, leaning back on his chair. He had been working on his puzzle since he had gotten home from school and it was now quite a bit past his bed-time. But that didn't matter now. He was nearly finished with the puzzle.

-_Wait till I tell Jou and the others!_- He thought happily. True, his friends didn't understand why he had spent so much time on some puzzle, but to Yuugi it wasn't just _some_ puzzle.

It was special. He could feel it.

His Jii-chan had told him the stories. No one before had ever been able to solve it (his Jii-chan included), those who originally discovered the puzzle had died gruesome and mysterious deaths, the one who could solve the puzzle would have their every wish granted, etc.

Yuugi wasn't sure if he believed the wish part. But he did know that puzzle was special.

Clink. Clink.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and glanced at the clock. 1:04 a.m.

Clink.

_-Finally! The last piece.-_

Yuugi gulped somewhat nervously. He was having a hard time suppressing his excitement. The very last piece of the puzzle, a piece with an odd, eye-like symbol on it. Just put this one piece in and the puzzle is complete.

He carefully picked it up, and gently put it in its place. He unconsciously held his breath.

And then it happened.

The lighting dimmed and the puzzle started to glow golden, its brightest point being the eye-symbol.

Yuugi did what was natural. He yelped, pushed away from his desk (and in doing so flipped over his chair) and scrambled against the wall farthest from the freaky-glowing-puzzle-thing.

His eyes were wide. Most would compare his face to a 'deer-in-the-headlights' look.

A wind started to pick up. How, Yuugi didn't know, as the window was closed. The wind seemed to be coming from the freaky-glowing-puzzle-thing which was still freaky, still glowing, and still a puzzle. The wind started to take shape, forming a hurricane of what appeared to be gold glitter.

-_No, it's...sand!_-

Golden sand was swirling around the freaky-glowing-puzzle-thing in a perfect hurricane. But now that the hurricane had formed, there was no more wind (which meant things had stopped flying around) and (despite there seemingly being nothing to hold it up) the sand stayed where it was. Floating over the puzzle.

-_Well... this is... weird._-

Oh yes, this was definitely weird. How often does floating sand come out of a puzzle you've been working on for eight years?

The sand floated. The puzzle glowed. Yuugi blinked. The sand floated some more. The puzzle glowed some more. Yuugi blinked some more.

He started to wonder if he had fallen asleep working on the puzzle. It wouldn't be the first time. He was just started to think of ways to wake himself up, when he heard a deep, baritone voice.

"What is your wish my Master?"

Yuugi (who had spaced off previously) yelped and looked up.

Amethyst eyes met crimson.

Yuugi blinked again as he looked over at this new person, who had just...appeared from...somewhere.

He appeared to be only slightly older than Yuugi, maybe nineteen at the most. Yuugi and the teen standing before him also looked somewhat similar; the same shaped face and features, except the other teen's features were sharper. This other person was also taller than Yuugi and though he had the same style of hair, though his was tipped in red while Yuugi's was tipped in purple and three of the other man's bangs were sticking straight up. His skin was tanned as well. He was wearing some sort of linen kilt-thing, golden sandals, a red cape and there was a golden crown on his head.

Yuugi tried to slow down his heartbeat. -_He's very... handsome._- Yuugi blushed at his own thought.

Shaking his head slightly, Yuugi mumbled, "Oh yeah... definitely dreaming."

Of course he didn't mean for the other teen to hear, but it was dream so who cares?

He was rewarded with a deep chuckle.

"I assure you little one, this is no dream." The person said.

"Right. So, I really did solve the puzzle I've been working on for eight years, it glowed, floating sand appeared, and then you appeared, and the sand.. disappeared?" Yuugi finished, noticing for the first time, that the sand had indeed, vanished.

"Correct." The person smirked.

"Um... who _are_ you?" Yuugi asked.

"I am the Genie of the Puzzle. Yami Atemu."

"I thought Genies were supposed to live in lamps?"

"Some do. I preferred my puzzle--it allowed me to be more... _selective_ of my masters."

As Yuugi was taking this all in, the Genie-person--Yami, was taking _him_ in.

Yes, he had made a fine choice. --_What a delectable mortal._--

Yami smirked. A _very_ nice choice.

((-Mine.-))

"Huh?" Yuugi suddenly looked up at Yami. "Did you just say something?"

Yami just smirked. "Me? No, I didn't say a word. Tell me little one, what is your name?"

"Ah! S-sorry! I'm Yuugi Mutou. Very nice to meet you." Yuugi said with a somewhat dazed expression.

Yami frowned suddenly noticing the glaze Yuugi's eyes had taken. He realized it must have been late, and Yuugi must be very tired. He wrinkled his nose in annoyance. He would have to continue his talk with _his_ Master later.

That's right. _His_.

As it was, the boy seemed to have just accepted the entire thing as a dream and thus was taking nothing serious. Yami resisted the urge to sigh.

"Um--"

"I think you should sleep my Master."

"Okay." Yuugi got up soundlessly and walked over to his bed. Yami watched with some amusement as Yuugi seemed to be on auto-pilot mode. He just hoped his Master would remember this "dream" when he woke up.

Yuugi was already curled up under his blankets, sleeping peacefully. In his auto-pilot mode he had completely forgotten about the lights. After cleaning the mess his entrance had made (all he had to do was snap his fingers--magic came in very handy) Yami shut the lights off and sat cross-legged, floating just above his Master's bed.

He looked at the angelic face, and his eyes darkened. "You are mine _Yuugi_. Mine and mine alone."

With that, he closed his eyes in meditation waiting for his master to wake. After "sleeping" for 3,000 years, he wasn't particularly in the mood for a nap.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-TBC-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

DK: Wee! It's revamped and much better then before! Thank you all sooo much for reading and supporting all my stories! You guys are so nice! -/hands out sugar and cookies and sugar cookies to all/-


	2. MY Yuugi

**Title:** Genie of The Puzzle  
**Part:** 2?  
**Author:** DaakuKitsune  
**Warnings:** AU-ish, Jap names, perverted Jii-chan, possessive!Yami  
**Genre:** Fantasy/Romance/Humor  
**Pairings:** YxY, possibly some others.  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still dun own it.

**Description:** Yuugi was a normal boy. Well, as normal as whoever spends 8 years working on a single puzzle. But, anyway, he finally finishes the puzzle and meets Yami Atemu. Genie of the Puzzle. Yami's used to getting what he wants, and he wants Yuugi. How can Yuugi resist him when Yami can give him whatever he wants?

**Notes  
**--_Yami's Personal Thoughts_--  
-_Yuugi's Personal Thoughts_-  
((-Yami to Yuugi via mindlink-))  
(-Yuugi to Yami via mindlink-)  
-**x**-**x**-Line Break-**x**-**x**-

Words  
Jii-chan Grampa

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-START-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Chapter 2  
_My_ Yuugi!

During the hours Yuugi had been asleep, Yami had discovered a new favorite pastime: Yuugi-watching. If he was anyone but Yami, he would have giggled in glee.

_--_My_ Yuugi. _Mine_.--_

It was now early morning, and Yami was wondering if he should wake his Yuugi. He was saved the trouble by some weird old guy that just walked right into his Yuugi's room.

"Yuugi! Wake up! It's nine and I need your help with the shop!" The old guy said.

He then promptly left, still smiling. Yami blinked. He hadn't made himself invisible to the old man.

Maybe he was just used to half-naked sex gods hovering over his grandson?

…

Or maybe he was just senile. In any event his Yuugi was waking up.

Yuugi yawned cutely and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was crimson. Yuugi did what a lot of people would do: he screamed.

The old man promptly came back into the room. Yami briefly wondered if he had been waiting outside the door, as he made himself invisible to all but his Yuugi.

Yuugi, who stopped screaming, was looking at Yami with wide eyes. Again, his facial features might be compared to a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Yuugi, why were you screaming?"

Yuugi looked at his Jii-chan, then back at Yami. Jii-chan, Yami. Jii-chan, Yami. Jii-chan, Yami.

((-No, he cannot see me my Master.-))

Yuugi squeaked and jumped away from Yami (who was still hovering over him).

As Yuugi was on a small bed, things didn't go to good. He was now laying on the floor entwined in his blankets. Yami thought his Yuugi looked very cute.

"Yuugi?"

"...Yes, Jii-chan?"

"I think you should go back to bed."

"...Okay Jii-chan."

With that, the old man left again. Yami, who had stopped hovering and was standing in front of his Yuugi, helped untangle Yuugi from his blankets, and get to his feet.

"No my Master, last night was not a dream." He said with obvious amusement.

Yuugi took a deep breath. "Why didn't my Jii-chan see you? And did you just speak in my _mind_! Why were you in the puzzle anyway? How did you speak in my mind!"

"Calm yourself my Master. I can choose who can see me, and who cannot. Yes, I did speak in your mind. When you solved my puzzle, it created a bond between us. Likewise, you can speak to me through our mindlink. As I said last night, I was in the puzzle as it allows me to be more selective of my master."

"Okay... so you can basically make yourself invisible?"

"Yes."

"And we have a mindlink-thing that... lets you read my thoughts?"

"Yes."

Yuugi gulped. (-There are some thoughts I really don't want him to know about.-) Worry.

((-What would those thoughts be, my Master?-)) Amusement.

Yuugi gasped and lightly blushed. "Um, how do I use the mindlink?"

Yami raised a brow, amusement evident in his eyes. "Just wish for it my Master."

Yuugi had a look of obvious confusion. "Wish to know how to use it?"

"Yes. I _am_ the _Genie_ of the Puzzle, remember? I am here to grant your _every_ wish."

Yuugi sweatdropped. (-How could I have forgotten that?-) Embarrassment.

A chuckle. "You were very tired last night my Master."

"Y-yeah. Okay, I wish I knew how to use the mindlink?"

Yami smirked. "So you wish it, so shall it be." ((1))

Yami leaned forward so that his forehead was touching his Yuugi's forehead. A fact which caused Yuugi.

That was when Yuugi felt it. Suddenly, it was like his mind was operating on two different channels. It was weird, but nice at the same time.

(-This is weird.-)

((-It will take some getting used to.-)) Amusement.

(-So, now I can talk to you whenever I want?-)) Hope.

((-Yes. And as you've felt, we can also send our emotions.-))

Yuugi giggled. (-This is going to be fun!-) Happy.

Yami smirked. --_One wish._--

"Anything else you wish to know my Master?" ((2))

Yami's voice made Yuugi realize their foreheads were still touching. He once again blushed.

_-I'm glad I know how to use the mindlink now...-_

As Yuugi couldn't help but notice how beautiful Yami's eyes were. He had never seen such a deep red before. Yami's eyes were looking right into Yuugi's. Yuugi felt as if Yami was looking into his very soul.

Yami suddenly started nuzzling Yuugi's cheek.

"Y-Yami!"

_-I wonder if it's possible to have a permanent blush?-_

"Yes, my Master?" Yami whispered huskily.

_--Mine. Only mine.--_

"U-Um..."

"Wish for something my Master." Yami purred.

"W-wish?" Yuugi was having a very hard time with coherent thoughts. At the moment, all he could notice was exactly how close Yami was. He also noticed Yami's near nakedness, which caused his blush to deepen.

Yuugi was very surprised that he was still standing.

"I am here to grant your every heart's desire. Wish it, and it shall be."

"I-I-"

"I can give you anything." He whispered seductively. "Wealth. Power. Fame. Anything you desire."

"Anything...?"

"Yes, my Yuugi, anything."

Yuugi's face could be compared to a tomato.

_-Half-naked...nuzzling...Yami...wish...must breathe...close...blush...wish...-_

As Yami continued to nuzzle Yuugi's cheek happily, Yuugi continued to try to string together something that could actually be considered a coherent thought.

Needless to say, a half-naked Yami (who seemed very content to keep his half-naked body pressed against Yuugi) produced a very dazed Yuugi.

"YUUGI! PHONE!" A sudden yell brought Yuugi out of his Yami-daze.

"C-coming Jii-chan! S-sorry Yami, I-I'll be right back." Pulling away from Yami, he calmly walked over to the door, opened it, and closed it normally behind him. He took in a shaky breathe and bolted down the stairs.

Yami growled. A glowing eye, just like the one on the puzzle, appeared on his forehead. To say he was pissed would have been an understatement. He very much wanted to scream "_My_ Yuugi! _Mine_!", but his self-control kept him from doing so.

He growled some more. A bird had the misfortune to land on the windowsill. It chirped a happy song. Yami mindcrushed it. He felt slightly better.

((-So other people want _my_ Yuugi too? This is unacceptable. Yuugi belongs to _me_. He is mine. _Mine_! Only Mine.-))

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yuugi was still blushing when he got to the phone. He was also out of breath.

_-Okay. Relax. Calm. Completely calm. Yami probably wasn't even doing anything on purpose. ...Because he didn't _do_ anything. He was just very close.. and very unclothed.. and very, so very close..-_

"Yuugi? Are you all right?"

Yuugi's head snapped up to look at his Jii-chan. Yuugi's face was still red and he was panting.

Sugoroku gave his grandson a serious look. "Yuugi, were you masturbating?"

Yuugi facefaulted. "JII-CHAN!"

His Jii-chan had an innocent look as he handed Yuugi the phone. "It's Jounouchi."

Yuugi took the phone and glared at his Jii-chan. His Jii-chan, who still had his 'innocent' face, smiled and left saying something about 'getting back to the shop.' Yuugi took in several deep breaths trying to calm himself.

"Jou? What's up?"

"Hey Yuuge! Me, Honda, an' Anzu are headin' over to the arcade. Can ya make it?"

"Yeah, just let me tell Jii-chan and I'll be right there!"

"Kay."

Hanging the phone up, Yuugi went after his Jii-chan to inform him of his plans.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

After mindcrushing several other birds, squirrels, a raccoon, and a badger, Yami was feeling a bit better.

Though what a raccoon and a badger were doing outside Yuugi's house was a mystery.

_--My Yuugi needs to make more wishes. One wish will not make him mine for eternity.--_

Yami smirked. Wishes didn't come for free after all.

The majority of genies only had to grant three, then were sealed away again. Some genies took pleasure in twisting around what their master wished for. Some were nice and tried to be "friends" with their master. Either way, once the three wishes were granted they went back to their prisons (unless of course the master did a very unselfish thing and wished for them to be free, but that was another story entirely).

But not for nothing was Yami the King of Genies.

The sages may had succeeded in trapping all of his subjects (and himself) and forcing them to use their powers for others, but Yami rather liked how things had turned out. His subjects ended up causing more damage this way, and, unlike his subjects, he had been able to choose his master. Yes, Yuugi might not have realized it (he didn't seem to even though Yami had practically told him), but Yami had specifically choosen Yuugi. The past eight years had been horrible. He had finally found his chosen master, but he was too young for the things Yami wanted to be able to _do_. So, he had to wait until Yuugi would be old enough. Until then, he wouldn't be able to complete the puzzle.

Yami was very glad his Yuugi didn't give up easily.

He briefly wondered what had become of some of his other subjects. True, he may have been trapped and forced to "sleep" in his puzzle, but he was still aware of what had been going on around him. How else would he have kept all the pieces of a _solid gold_ puzzle together?

Five-hundred years ago he had been in the possession of a little girl who liked stories. She had told her "puzzle-friend" many stories. It was through her stories that Yami found signs that his subjects were still alive, still trapped and still down in numbers. The last two because of those damn sages.

But he was glad that some of his subjects were able to get free every now and then. The little girl had told her "puzzle-friend" the story of Aladdin and his genie, who eventually became free. Apparently the genie had become _friends_ with his master and stayed with the mortal for the rest of his life, and was still guarding the descendants of Aladdin today.

When his Yuugi truly became his, Yami would seek out this particular subject and punish him aptly for not freeing his fellow genies.

The little girl had also told him about Atlantis. How it was a great city that had for some unknown reason sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

_--Oh yeah, that was definitely Seth's handiwork.--_

Yami looked towards the door, sensing his Yuugi was finally coming back.

Yes, all wishes had a price. The only thing worth infinite wishes was the Soul of the Pure.

The more wishes Yuugi made, the more claim to his soul Yami had. And he very much wanted his Yuugi's soul.

The door opened and Yuugi came in, looking unflustered, and very happy. His smile only brightened when he saw Yami.

"Yami?"

"Yes, my Master?"

"I'm going to meet my friends at the arcade-"

Yami's eyes darkened.

"-would you like to come?"

Yuugi, who hadn't noticed Yami's eyes darkening at the mention of 'friends', tilted his head to the side cutely.

An idea struck Yami. Well, actually two. The first involving a naked Yuugi, chains, and whip cream; but despite how much Yami liked it, it wouldn't help with the 'friends' situation. The second, however, would.

"I would not want to intrude my precious Master." Yami inwardly smirked as Yuugi blushed cutely at the 'precious'. "However, I would ask that you take the puzzle, so that if you need anything I may help."

Yuugi smiled, completely oblivious to the thoughts going on in Yami's head. "All right, um, I wish I had something to tie to the puzzle that would let me wear it."

Apparently Yami's first idea had influenced the wish. As Yuugi hadn't specified _what_ he wanted, Yami's previous thought supplied it for him.

Yuugi blinked as a rather large silver chain was hooked to the puzzle. Yami, who was resolutely _not_ letting the chain give him more ideas, picked it up and put it around Yuugi's neck.

"I shall be in the puzzle. If you need anything my Master, just wish it." With that he disappeared. Or at least he _seemed_ to.

As Yami told Yuugi before, he could choose who saw him. So he was invisible to Yuugi.

After all, Yuugi was still in his pajamas. He needed to change.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-TBC-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

((1)) I admit it. I stole this from Danny Phantom (which I don't own). P

((2)) I know, I know! That was a bad pun. xD

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-


	3. Yami, meet Yuugi's Friends

**Title:** Genie of The Puzzle  
**Part:** 3?  
**Author:** DaakuKitsune  
**Warnings:** AU-ish, Jap names, perverted Jii-chan, possessive!perverted!Yami  
**Genre:** Fantasy/Romance/Humor  
**Pairings:** YxY, possibly some others.  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still dun own it.

**Description:** Yuugi was a normal boy. Well, as normal as whoever spends 8 years working on a single puzzle. But, anyway, he finally finishes the puzzle and meets Yami Atemu. Genie of the Puzzle. Yami's used to getting what he wants, and he wants Yuugi. How can Yuugi resist him when Yami can give him whatever he wants?

**Notes  
**--_Yami's Personal Thoughts_--  
-_Yuugi's Personal Thoughts_-  
((-Yami to Yuugi via mindlink-))  
(-Yuugi to Yami via mindlink-)  
-**x**-**x**-Line Break-**x**-**x**-

Words  
Jii-chan Grampa

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-START-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Chapter 3  
Yami, meet Yuugi's friends

Yuugi was currently shirtless, though still in his blue-starry pajama bottoms. He looked around the room.

No one was there.

At least no one he could see.

Yami was in actuality right in front of him, grinning like the Cheshire cat, his eyes glued to Yuugi's partially nude form.

Yuugi started digging through his clothes again. After a few seconds he once again looked up and through Yami, then around the room. He went back to the clothes, then scanned the room again.

If Yami had any less control, he would have shouted for Yuugi to get naked already. As it was, he felt like Yuugi was teasing him. He had no shirt, and seemed rather close to taking his pants off.

_--But he won't take those damn pants off!--_

A twitch. A deep breath to regain composure.

((-Is something wrong my Master? You seemed troubled.-))

Yami kept his aggravation and anticipation from seeping through the link.

(-...I feel like someone's watching me.-) Apprehension.

Oh. Now that wasn't good.

((-...-))

(-Yami?-) Worry.

((-I sense no one else in the room my Master.-))

(-Are you sure?-)

((-Yes.-))

_--Now strip dammit!--_

With a last glance around the room, Yuugi went back to his clothes. After taking out a blue, sleeveless shirt, a grey sweatshirt, and faded blue jeans, he finally took his pants off.

Yami wasn't able to stop his groan.

Yuugi wore boxers.

Admittedly he looked good shirtless, and he had nice legs, but the best parts were _still_ covered.

(-Yami was that you?-)

((-...-))

(-Yami?-) Worry.

Yami was sulking. Yuugi put on his clothes. Yami sulked even more.

(-Yami!-) Very worried.

Making sure his emotions wouldn't go through the link, he finally responded. ((-...Yes my Master?-))

Relief washed through the link. (-You weren't answering me. I was worried--)

((-Apologies my Master. I was caught up in my thoughts.-))

_--Thoughts of how much I despise boxers!--_

It took a lot of willpower for Yami to not send Yuugi's boxers to the shadow realm.

"Well, let's go meet up with my friends!"

With that, a happy Yuugi left. A sulking Yami was about to follow when a black limousine drove by. Of course Yami wasn't looking out the window, so he didn't know about the limo. What he did know, was that he felt-

_--Seth.--_

Yami smirked, his eyes darkening. A new plan forming in his mind as he followed his Yuugi.

_--It looks like my Master's friends will get to live for a while longer.--_

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

((-My Master, your friends are important to you yes?-))

(-Yeah! I don't know what I'd do without them!-) Happy.

((-If they are so important to you, I would very much like to meet them. Unless, of course, I would be intruding.-))

(-No! You wouldn't be intruding at all! I'm sure they'd love to meet you Yami!-) Happy happy (-But...-) hesitation

((-Yes?-))

(-Um, your outfit isn't really, um...-) Worry

Yami smirked. ((-Does my outfit not please you?-)) If one could purr through a mindlink, he just did.

Yuugi blushed. (-N-no! Your outfit definitly pleases me!-) Realization. (-U-um, what I meant was, it suits you! You look great in it!-) Panic. (-U-um... What I, um--)

Yuugi was interrupted when Yami chuckled. ((-I understand my precious one,--)) Yuugi blushed even more ((--if you would just wish it, I can change my clothes with ease.-))

Yuugi blinked, and stopped walking. (-Can he only use his magic when a I wish him too?-)

Yami smirked; Yuugi may have known how to use the mindlink, but slip ups did happen.._ --What a good assumption my little Yuugi has made.--_

((-Simply think of an outfit you desire me in and wish for it.-))

(-Okay.-) Still blushing, Yuugi closed his eyes (ignoring all the weird looks he was getting for standing on a busy street, blushing for no apparent reason and moving about as he mind-spoke)

Leather appeared in his mind's eye, causing him to blush further.

_-Where did _that_ come from?-_

Yami had an oddly innocent look. No matter what Yuugi thought, he kept reverting back to the leather ensemble. And since he could think of nothing better..

_-I really hope he doesn't think I'm a pervert for this.-_

(-Okay. I wish you were wearing... this.-) His face felt like it was on fire as he sent a mental picture of the outfit.

Yami smirked, hiding the victory from his eyes. He appeared to Yuugi in the ensemble, which consisted of tight, black leather pants (with several buckles), a tight, black leather tank top (also with several buckles) and buckled black boots. He was also wearing a leather collar, which, Yuugi didn't remember thinking.

But he could have been mistaken. After taking in a quick glance at Yami, he was resolutely looking at the ground with a faint blush.

"My Master? Does this form not please you?" Yami said in a mock hurt voice.

Of course in Yuugi's current state, which was his 'Yami-daze' mode (aka: No coherent thoughts, what little thoughts he does manage revolve around Yami), he didn't get the humor behind Yami's words.

Yuugi's head snapped up, nearly giving himself a bad case of whiplash. Worry was evident in his eyes. "N-no! I mean yes! I mean, it does please me! Um... that is..."

At this point Yuugi's face was an inhuman shade of red. The people who had previously been giving him odd looks had went running when Yami seemed to just appear from nowhere. Yami was very happy.

"Master?"

"I mean, um-"

"Master!"

"Y-yes?" Yuugi was avoiding looking at Yami. ((1))

"Look at me, my precious one."

Blushing, if possible even more, Yuugi looked up. Amethyst met hypnotic crimson.

"I am very happy to please you." _--I'd also be happy to pleasure you.--_

"Please...me...?"

"Yes, my Yuugi."

Yuugi smiled dreamily, still looking into Yami's eyes.

There was a pause... then.

"Do you want to please me, my precious one?"

"...yes."

"Do you want to belong to me and me alone?"

"Yes."

A predatory smirk. Yami leaned closer so that their lips were less than a centimeter apart, pulling Yuugi close to his body. Their hearts beat in sync, and their breaths intermingled.

"Wish my Yuugi. Wish and you will be mine."

"Yours...wish?"

"Yes."

Yami leaned in, quickly closing the rest of the distance between their lips, when-

"YUUUUUUUGGGIIIIIII!" A feminine voice shouted, effectively breaking Yuugi's daze.

Yuugi blinked his eyes right as Yami retreated back into the puzzle. His eye twitched. His vein pulsed.

Attempts at seducing Yuugi:

Successful: 0/2

Failed: 2/2

Yuugi was just coming out of his daze, as his childhood friend caught up to him.

"Yuugi! What took you so long? Jou, Honda, I were really worried." Anzu said.

"Sorry, just caught up in my thoughts I guess." Yuugi replied, still somewhat dazed._ -What happened?-_ Somehow, Yuugi could just _feel_ that Yami was in the puzzle._ -Why did Yami go back in the puzzle?-_

"Is that the sennen puzzle!"

Yuugi blinked, shaking his head lightly to snap himself out of his daze. "Yeah, I finally finished it!" He stroked it lovingly. Yami purred. "Which reminds me, there's someone I want you, Jou, and Honda to meet!"

Anzu blinked. "Who?"

"You'll see! Where're the others at?"

"Looking for you, but we agreed to meet up back at the arcade."

"Sorry."

"It's no problem."

Anzu smiled. Yuugi smiled. Yami fumed.

_--That woman-child is far too close to _my_ Yuugi.--_

Yami's eyes glowed darkly. His third eye appeared. Some of his anger seeped through the link.

(-Yami?-) Worry

((-Yes my master?-)) Yami immediately blocked all his emotions.

(-Why are you so angry all of a sudden? Did I do something wrong?-) Worry. Apprehension.

_--Damn.--_ ((-I am sorry my master, I was just thinking.-)) Soothing.

(-All right...-) Unconvinced.

_--Note to self: Arrange to have woman-child killed. Would sadden master, but present excellent opportunity to get into his pants.--_

"Yuugi? Yuuuuuuuggiiiiiii? Hellooooo?"

Yuugi blinked. Anzu was waving her hand in front of his face with a worried expression.

"S-sorry."

"Yuugi, is something bothering you? It's not like to just zone out like that. Well, not while we're at an arcade."

Yuugi sweatdropped. "I'm fine. Trust me, when Jou and Honda get here, it'll make sense."

"Okay." She looked unconvinced.

As if on cue Jou and Honda arrived back.

"Oi! Yuge! Where were ya!"

"Sorry Jou, I-"

"We were freaking out! We thought someone had gotten ya!"

A mental snort. _--I wish I had gotten him. Stupid woman-child.--_

"Um, Honda, I-"

"What kinda friends'd we be if we let somethin' happen to ya?"

_--If it meant leaving him alone with me, then very good friends.--_

"We'd never be able to live with ourselves if-"

"GUYS! Yuugi has something he wants to tell us." Anzu said, effectively shutting them up.

"Eh-hehe, sorry 'bout dat." Jou said grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah.." Honda said with a small grin.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I worried you all so much. But there's someone I want you to meet." Yuugi said, suddenly feeling shy.

_-I hope Yami likes them...-_

"Who? Where is he?" Anzu asked. Yuugi suddenly realized their attention was completely focused on him. He blushed slightly.

"Well, that's the thing. You see, last night I finally finished the sennen puzzle. And, one of the stories my Jii-chan told me about the puzzle was that whoever solved it would have 'their every heart's desire granted.' " Yuugi paused for breath, making sure all this was sinking in. His friends were looking a bit confused as to where he was going with this (which was understandable), but were paying attention. "After I finished the puzzle, a genie came out."

A pause.

"...what?" Anzu asked.

"A genie came out of my puzzle." Yuugi repeated a bit slower.

Another pause.

Then double laughter.

"Good one Yuugi! You almost had me there!" Honda said wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Yeah. Where'd ya come with dat one?" Jou asked.

"I'm not making it up!" Yuugi said obviously annoyed. "Yami came out of the puzzle!"

At the sound of his name, Yami appeared at Yuugi's side.

There were several shrieks as all 3 of Yuugi's friends nearly fell over.

Silence. Three bewildered teens stared at one puzzle-genie. Said puzzle-genie glared back at said three bewildered teens.

"Wow." Honda said, being the first to recover.

"Yeah." Anzu and Jou chorused.

Yuugi sweatdropped. "Guys, this is Yami, Yami this is Anzu, Jounouchi--but we call him Jou--and Honda."

"It is an honor to meet the friends of my Master." Yami said with a regal bow.

_--I can't wait to kill you all.--_

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-TBC-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

(1) When I typed this, this is what I was thinking: 'Oh, the choices, the choices! Do I go fluffy? Or do I torture them some more?' Then I cackled out loud and my cat looked at me oddly. Just thought I'd share.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-


	4. A Plotting Genie

**Title:** Genie of The Puzzle  
**Part:** 4?  
**Author:** DaakuKitsune  
**Warnings:** AU-ish, Jap names, perverted Jii-chan, possessive!Yami  
**Genre:** Fantasy/Romance/Humor  
**Pairings:** YxY, possibly some others.  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still dun own it.

**Description:** Yuugi was a normal boy. Well, as normal as whoever spends 8 years working on a single puzzle. But, anyway, he finally finishes the puzzle and meets Yami Atemu. Genie of the Puzzle. Yami's used to getting what he wants, and he wants Yuugi. How can Yuugi resist him when Yami can give him whatever he wants?

**Notes  
**--_Yami's Personal Thoughts_--  
-_Yuugi's Personal Thoughts_-  
((-Yami to Yuugi via mindlink-))  
(-Yuugi to Yami via mindlink-)  
-**x**-**x**-Line Break-**x**-**x**-

Words  
Jii-chan Grampa

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-START-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Chapter 4  
A Plotting Genie

There was a pause as the three bewildered teens continued to stare at Yami. Yuugi sweatdropped.

Jou finally spoke up. "Okay, lemme get dis straight. You came outta Yuuge's puzzle and you're a genie?"

"Yes." _--Stupid mortals.--_

A pause as things finally seemed to sink in. "Cool."

"This is great Yuugi! Your very own genie! So, do you get three wishes and everything?" Honda asked.

"Um..." Yuugi blinked. _-I never asked how many wishes I get!-_

Yuugi started to worry. _-What if he has to leave after 3 wishes?-_

As if sensing Yuugi's distress, Yami started to nuzzle Yuugi's neck. Yuugi tomato blushed as his friends sweatdropped.

(-Y-Yami?-) Embarrassed. Happy. Sad.

((-Yes my precious one?-))

Yuugi, if possible, blushed even more. Once again, he wondered if it was possible to have a permanent blush.

Jounouchi and Honda snickered, bringing Yuugi and Yami's attention to them.

"Um.. how many wishes _do_ I get, Yami?"

Jounouchi blinked. "Ya mean ya haven't asked him about it yet Yuuge?"

"Well.." _-It's been kinda hard to think with a sex god practically-woah! Woah! I did _not_ just think that! Bad Yuugi! Bad!-_

Yami stopped nuzzling his Yuugi and looked at the "friends." He wrapped his arms around Yuugi in a protective/possessive embrace.

At this point, Yuugi could've been mistaken for a street light.

"My master has as many wishes as he so desires." Yami stated simply.

_-Yami smells really good. Kind of spicy.-_

There were two sets of jaws dropping.

"You serious? Yuugi gets _infinite_ wishes!" Honda finally said. He whistled. "Man, where can I get me a genie?"

Jou laughed. "Yeah, I could use me one too. Imagine all the stuff I could do to Kaiba!"

_-I really like having Yami close to me like this. He's so warm and comfy.-_

Yami smirked and went back to nuzzling Yuugi, who was in another one of his 'Yami dazes,' as Jou and Honda were joking about all the stuff they would wish for.

Anzu was glaring at Yami. Was she the _only_ one who noticed how possessive the genie was with Yuugi? Was she the _only_ one who could tell this Yami was planning something? Was she the _only_ one who could get past the offer of free wishes and see that whenever Yami looked at them his eyes were saying '_I will kill you all_'?

Anzu looked at Jou and Honda who were still laughing and joking about what they'd wish for. Then at Yuugi who had a glazed look.

She twitched. Apparently she was.

Yami looked up and their gazes met. Anzu resisted the urge to shrink back. She could clearly see that this Genie would be more than happy to murder her and her friends and then go back to nuzzling Yuugi.

Anzu gulped. Yami smirked.

"Hey Yuuge!" Jou called waving a hand in front of Yuugi's face.

Yuugi blinked. "Yeah Jou?"

"Since ya got infinite wishes an' everything, why don't we go play a game with Kaiba?" Jou said attempting to sound innocent.

Yuugi sweatdropped, easily seeing through his blonde friend. "Jou…"

Jou laughed. "Eh, worth a try!"

Yami nuzzled Yuugi's cheek. "My master, why not make some wishes for your friends?" He said in _his_ innocent voice.

"Y-you wouldn't mind?"

"So long as you wish it, I am more than happy to comply."

Yuugi beamed at Yami. Yami had some very naughty thoughts about some clothes he would like to dress Yuugi in.

Honda and Jou were ecstatic. Anzu was still suspicious.

"So, what should we wish for?" Yuugi asked after a few minutes of silence.

Jou grinned. "I got an idea. How about--"

"Nothing that would hurt or embarrass Kaiba Jou." Yuugi stated flatly.

Jou pouted as Honda, Anzu and Yuugi laughed. Yami smirked and resisted the urge to start fondling Yuugi.

_--Soon. Very soon.--_

"Hey, since we're already at the arcade, how about some quarters?" Honda asked.

"Yeah! Dat was my next idea!" Jou said grinning.

Yuugi looked at Atemu who smiled fondly at Yuugi, causing the boy's blush to return slightly. "Okay, I wish we had plenty of quarters!"

"As you wish it my master." Atemu practically purred.

Jou and Honda whooped as their pockets filled with quarters. Anzu decided she had to try something.

"Um, Yuugi? Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked as she plastered on a fake smile.

"Sure Anzu--"

"_Alone_?"

Yuugi blinked and looked at Yami. (-Would you mind Yami?-)

((-Of course not my Master.-))

Yami released the possessive grip he had on Yuugi. It was too soon to start his plan. Five more wishes were all he needed. Until then, he would just have to put up with his Yuugi's... _friends_.

Yami stalked into the arcade and pretended to watch Jou playing some random game. He smirked as he noticed his Yuugi had left the link open, allowing him to eavesdrop on the conversation.

_--The woman-child will be the first to die.--_ He thought with a smirk. _--Now, what is that woman-child telling my Yuugi?--_

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

"Is something wrong Anzu? You've been really quiet today." Yuugi asked as he tilted his head to the side cutely.

"I'm worried about you Yuugi." She said.

"Me? Why?"

"Something seems…off about Yami."

"What do you mean?"

Anzu bit her bottom lip nervously. "…you know those stories about genies, right Yuugi?"

Yuugi blinked. "Anzu what does--"

"How the genies can seem really nice, but really they're planning something bad? Remember the one story we read in class awhile ago? The genie granted every wish its master made then it got its master to make a seemingly innocent wish, but it ended in the city's destruction and the death of everyone in the city."

"Yami isn't like that Anzu."

"He may seem like he's not, but how much do you know about him Yuugi? You _just_ finished the puzzle, right?"

Yuugi was silent. It seemed like ages since he had met Yami. But he had only met him last night. _-What if Anzu is right? I don't want to think that about Yami, but I really _don't_ know anything about him.-_

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi blinked. "Sorry, just thinking. You're right Anzu. I _don't_ know much about Yami, but I just don't think he's like that."

"It's your call Yuugi. Just... be careful okay?"

"I will be."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Well, we better get back to Jou and Honda before they do something stupid." Anzu finally said.

"Yeah."

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

_--Heh… so the woman-child can tell there's something _'off' _about me?--_ Yami smirked. _--It'll just make killing her all the more enjoyable. But still, my Yuugi is upset about this.--_ Yami narrowed his eyes. _--If I don't regain his complete trust it will complicate things.--_

Yuugi and Anzu walked in at that moment and went to join Honda and Jou.

_--No matter. He _will_ be mine. I've waited too long for him.--_

Yami walked over to Yuugi and once again held him in a possessive embrace. Anzu glared at Yami, who smirked back.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Jou and Honda had continued to challenge each other, Yuugi, Anzu, and, occasionally, Yami to various games. The lost every time to Yuugi and Yami.

It was one in the afternoon by the time Yuugi decided he should head back to the game shop. _-I need to actually get to know Yami.-_ As it was, Yuugi was feeling very bad about not getting to know Yami before.

After they said their good-byes and were heading back to the game shop, Yami finally spoke up.

"Is something bothering you my Master?"

"I just feel bad that I haven't even gotten to know you yet. I mean, here I am wishing for things and I don't even know anything about you beyond your name."

Yami smirked. _--It'll be so much fun to take him.--_

"There is not much to know my master. I was trapped inside the puzzle for around 3,000 years. Before that I was King of my people."

"K-k-king! You're a king!"

"I prefer 'Pharaoh,' but yes. I was King of the Genies."

They had momentarily stopped walking. This being a bit much for Yuugi to process.

(-Wow…now I feel really guilty.-) Guilt. Shame.

Yami started to nuzzle Yuugi again. ((-Do not feel bad my Master. I was not a good King that is why I was imprisoned.-))

(-But I shouldn't have been---)

Yuugi's thought process came to a complete halt as he was suddenly looking into Yami's eyes.

"Yuugi?"

"Yes Yami?"

"Do not feel bad. The less you know about me the better."

"But--"

"Shh…"

Yuugi was quiet.

"Do you want to please me my master?"

A dreamy smile. "Yes."

"Keep wishing. Wish and you will be mine."

With that Yami closed the distance between their lips, finally pulling his Yuugi into a bruising kiss.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-TBC-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

DK: -/giggles/- Yami finally gotta kiss Yuugi! -/dances/-  
Smurfs: But... isn't Yuugi hypnotized?  
DK: …Maybe... Maybe not! x3 -/shifty eyes/-  
Smurf: -/sweatdrops/-


	5. Questions… Answered?

**Title:** Genie of The Puzzle  
**Part:** 5?  
**Author:** DaakuKitsune  
**Warnings:** AU-ish, Jap names, perverted Jii-chan, possessive!Yami  
**Genre:** Fantasy/Romance/Humor  
**Pairings:** YxY, possibly some others.  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still dun own it.

**Description:** Yuugi was a normal boy. Well, as normal as whoever spends 8 years working on a single puzzle. But, anyway, he finally finishes the puzzle and meets Yami Atemu. Genie of the Puzzle. Yami's used to getting what he wants, and he wants Yuugi. How can Yuugi resist him when Yami can give him whatever he wants?

**Notes  
**--_Yami's Personal Thoughts_--  
-_Yuugi's Personal Thoughts_-  
((-Yami to Yuugi via mindlink-))  
(-Yuugi to Yami via mindlink-)  
-**x**-**x**-Line Break-**x**-**x**-

Words  
Jii-chan Grampa

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-START-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Chapter 5  
Questions... Answered?

Just as quickly as the kiss started, it ended. Only a few seconds after Yami pressed his lips against Yuugi's the puzzle started to glow, forcing Yami away from his little master.

_--Ra damned puzzle!--_

Yuugi blinked suddenly regaining his senses. He felt himself blush and his lips were tingling.

_-...What?-_

He slowly raised a hand and traced his lips. He felt lighter than air. _-Why do I feel like this?-_

Yuugi looked around and frowned when he realized Yami was no longer with him. Yuugi briefly wondered why he felt dazed and confused before he shook his head hoping to clear his thoughts.

(-Yami?-)

--_Ra damned puzzle. Once Yuugi makes those five wishes I'll take _so_ much pleasure in tearing out every single little piece-_--

(-Yami? Can you hear me?-)

-_--of you and slowly breaking it into even more pieces. When I finish with you _no one_ will be able to put you back together you Ra forsaken fu--_-

(-YAMI!-)

Yami blinked. ((-Yes?-))

Yuugi sighed in relief. (-Sorry, I didn't mean to shout, I just couldn't get a hold of you.-)

Yami smirked and purred. ((-No, I am sorry my precious one. What is it you need of me?-))

(-Um…well, you just disappeared…-)

Before Yuugi could even finish his thoughts, Yami appeared in front of him.

"Apologies my little one." Yami said, smiling warmly at Yuugi.

Yuugi felt himself blush, though he didn't understand why. He shyly smiled back. "What happened? You were here one minute, then gone the next."

Yami inwardly smirked. "The puzzle forced me back to its confines."

Yuugi's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Yami was about to say something when he felt three familiar presences coming towards them.

"Now is not the place to discuss this my little one. We could be easily overheard."

Yuugi blinked and looked around. They were the only ones on the street. Odd, since it was usually crowded. ((1)) _-What is Yami talking about? What would it matter if we were overheard anyway?-_

"Okay.. but where should we go?" Yuugi asked.

Yami was hit with a sudden idea. "Why don't we go out to eat? Somewhere fancy where we won't have to worry about being overheard."

"But how would we--"

"All you must do is wish my master." Yami purred.

_--This will get him to use up some more wishes.--_

"O-okay. I wish…we were at the best restaurant in Domino?"

"So shall it be my little one." Yami said with a smirk causing a faint blush to appear on Yuugi's cheeks.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

"Anzuuuuuuu…" Jou whined. "Why are we followin' Yuuge an his genie?"

"I told you before. There is something--"

" 'Off about that genie. I think he's plotting something.' " Honda interrupted in a monotone voice. Anzu glared at them both.

Honda sighed. "Look, I don't know _why_ you're getting so worked up about that genie."

"And I don't know why you two _aren't_ getting worked up!" Anzu retorted.

Jou blinked, realization shining in his eyes. "Ooooh! I get it! You're jealous!"

Anzu just stared at Jou. "_What_?"

Jou nodded. "Uh-huh! You're jealous dat Yuuge's genie was bein so… _affectionate_ wit him!"

Honda snickered. "Now it all makes sense!"

Anzu twitched resisting the urge to smack them both. "I am _not_ jealous! I just--"

"You're just scared Yuuge'll replace ya. Don't worry about it Anzu. Yuuge's not like that. You of all people should know dat." Jou said sternly.

"I _do_ know that! And I'm telling you I'm not jealous!" Anzu said, her patience fraying.

"Anzu, Jou's right! Yuugi'll never replace any of us! Now, let's go to Burger World or something! I'm hungry." Honda said.

He and Jou were soon heading off in the direction of Burger World. Anzu felt her eye twitch yet again.

Before anyone could blink, there were two cries of pain as both boys were being pulled back by their ears.

"Listen! Just because you two were too busy raving at the idea of free quarters doesn't mean I was! Unlike you two, _I_ noticed the looks that genie was giving Yuugi! And the looks he was giving _us_! That genie is plotting something and I'm scared Yuugi will get hurt. Now, are you two going to help me or not?"

Anzu released her hold on their ears and looked at them impatiently. Jou and Honda looked at each other then back to Anzu.

They weren't used to seeing Anzu so…scared. But that's what she was. She was scared of that genie. More to the point, she was scared of what that genie might do to Yuugi.

"Alright Anzu. Since you're so worked up about all dis." Jou finally said. Honda just nodded his face serious.

Anzu smiled gratefully and the three ran back in the direction Yuugi and his genie had gone.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yami and Yuugi were standing outside the premiere restaurant of Domino. Yuugi had never known such a restaurant even existed in Domino.

"Wow.. I've never seen a restaurant that was this fancy before." Yuugi said as they walked inside.

Yami simply smirked. One wish down. It would take another wish to get them seats and another to pay for their food.

There was a waiter standing in front of a red velvet rope. He was taller then both of them, with a clean shaven face and slicked back black hair. He was wearing a black suit with a brown undershirt and black loafers. He looked at them both, disdain showing in his brown eyes.

"_Sirs_," he said sneering slightly, "I am afraid we do not allow… riffraff in this restaurant."

Yuugi blinked. _-He doesn't have to be so rude.-_

Yami narrowed his eyes at the waited. ((-_No one_ talks to the King of Genies, or _my_ Yuugi, that way.-))

(-Yami…maybe we should just go somewhere else.-)

((-Nonsense my master. All you need do is wish us in and we shall be in.-))

Yuugi looked a bit guilty at the idea, but after Yami sent him some soothing emotions, he agreed. (-I wish we had a reservation for right now.-)

((-So shall it be.-))

The waiter narrowed his eyes at the two. They had been far too quiet and had yet to leave. He was about to say something when hard, crimson eyes were suddenly boring into him. He involuntarily cringed.

"We have reservations. Under 'Mutou, Yuugi.' Take us to our table. Now."

The waiter gulped. He didn't even bother to check the reservation list (though if he had he would have seen that, indeed, 'Mutou, Yuugi' had reservations).

He lead them to their table--in a _very_ secluded area--and muttered something about someone coming in a little bit to take their orders. Then he practically ran from them. The sooner he got away from those eyes, the better.

(-Do you think he'll be okay? He suddenly seemed so…terrified.-)

((-Do not worry little one, he shall be fine.-)) _--For a while anyway.--_

There was silence as the two looked over their menus to decide what to order. Once done, there was silence as Yuugi tried to think how to best phrase his questions. Yami was thinking something completely different, something that once again involved a naked Yuugi, chains, and whip cream.

Yuugi took a deep breath. Yami was suddenly hit with several ideas that would leave Yuugi in need of a deep breath.

"So, what did you mean when you said the puzzle forced you back Yami?" Yuugi said, worry evident in his eyes.

"As I told you before, I was imprisoned within the puzzle for around 3,000 years. Before that I was King of my people." Yami replied nonchalantly.

"But why were you imprisoned?"

"At the time, my people were at war with the Sages. Though we were stronger, the Sages were able to trap us within the confines of certain objects. Once trapped we were forced to grant the wishes of whomever freed us. Magical ability determined how many wishes a genie had to grant before he was once again imprisoned. The majority of my subjects could only grant 3 or so. I can grant as many wishes as you so desire. The only other genies of great importance are sealed within the other six sennen items. I believe they can each grant around 100 or so."

"Why were you at war?"

Yami merely chuckled. "That is a long story my little one. One that has long been forgotten by time." _--And one that you will not hear until you are mine and mine alone. After all, it wouldn't do to scare you away.--_

"Have you…has anyone ever freed you before me?" Yuugi asked feeling himself blush a bit. _-Why am I blushing so much?-_

"Freed? No. Tried? Yes." Yami answered with a smirk.

"Why hasn't anyone else been able to--"

"Solve the puzzle?" At Yuugi's nod, Yami continued. "I may have been imprisoned in it, but I refused to grant wishes to those I found…unworthy." Yami reached a hand out and gently stroked Yuugi's cheek, loving the deeper blush it caused. "Then you came along my little one. You are the only one in all of my 3,000 years that I have considered worthy."

Yuugi smiled shyly at Yami and put his hand over Yami's (which was still on his cheek). Yami smiled back. A warm and gentle smile.

Without having to even ask, Yuugi somehow knew he was the only one Yami had ever, or would ever smile like that at.

All too soon, the waiter arrived to see if they were ready to order. They did and the meal continued on peacefully. Neither talked about anything major, just simple likes and dislikes.

Yuugi didn't even notice that his questions had gone unanswered.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Around four that afternoon, the two were finally back at the game shop. Yami was happy that his 'fancy meal plan' had worked. Yuugi had made a total of three wishes, and now only two were left.

With a bit of effort, Yami knew he could get his Yuugi to make the final 2 wishes.

_--Then I will make Yuugi _mine._--_

Yami smirked as his thoughts once again went back to a naked Yuugi, chains, and whip cream.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-TBC-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

((1)) Gee, I wonder who's to blame for that/cough/Yami/cough/

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

DK: -/giggles/- That's another chapter!  
Smurf: Next Time: Things start to heat up as Yami sets about to make Yuugi make the final 2 wishes!  
DK: Nothing is safe from this sexually frustrated genie!  
Smurf: And what happened to Anzu, Jou, and Honda?  
Both: Find out next time on: _Genie of the Puzzle!_ -/both strike poses/-  
…  
Hopscotch: …-/twitches/-


	6. Mutual Attraction

**Title:** Genie of The Puzzle  
**Part:** 6?  
**Author:** DaakuKitsune  
**Warnings:** AU-ish, Jap names, perverted!weird!Jii-chan, possessive!Yami, wheee Floof and innuendo!  
**Genre:** Fantasy/Romance/Humor  
**Pairings:** YxY, possibly some others.  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still dun own it.

**Description:** Yuugi was a normal boy. Well, as normal as whoever spends 8 years working on a single puzzle. But, anyway, he finally finishes the puzzle and meets Yami Atemu. Genie of the Puzzle. Yami's used to getting what he wants, and he wants Yuugi. How can Yuugi resist him when Yami can give him whatever he wants?

**Notes  
**--_Yami's Personal Thoughts_--  
-_Yuugi's Personal Thoughts_-  
((-Yami to Yuugi via mindlink-))  
(-Yuugi to Yami via mindlink-)  
-**x**-**x**-Line Break-**x**-**x**-

Words  
Jii-chan - Grampa

Wheee! Sarah/ryoulover4ever was my 200th reviewer! I'm sorry this took so long! -/smacks self/- Again, feel free to throw squids and fish at me. UwU I deserve it, I know.

This is just a filler to prove I'm not dead. Things start getting interesting next chapter! xD

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-START-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Chapter 6  
Mutual Attraction

An hour later, Yuugi was bored stiff. He was reclining on the floor, his hands under his head and his shirt riding up a bit to show off his lean stomach.

Yami was sitting across Yuugi, his back resting against the couch as he enjoyed the view.

"Yami?"

"Yes my master?"

Yuugi sat up on his elbows. "I'm bored."

Yami chuckled. "You could wish for something to do precious one."

Yami enjoyed the new blush Yuugi had. "But, aren't you tired of me always wishing for something? I mean you were a King and now..."

"Precious one," Yami said softly, crawling over to Yuugi so that he could straddle him. "I told you, you are the only one I find worthy. I enjoy granting you wishes."

--And seeing you blush.--

And blush Yuugi did.

-Though I do like having him on top of--WOAH! Bad Yuugi! Where did that_ come from?-_

Yami smiled warmly at Yuugi, gently making Yuugi lay back down so that he could fully lie on Yuugi. Yuugi was blushing hotly, but very much enjoying the closeness between them.

Yami softly kissed Yuugi's forehead, then rested his own against his little one's.

Yuugi was still blushing, but only slightly now. _-It just feels so... right, being close to him.-_

Yami's thoughts were similar. _--Puzzle be damned... I have to kiss him again, if only for a second...--_

Slowly, Yami moved his lips to Yuugi's.

"Yuugi, I--OH MY GOODNESS! YUUGI I TAUGHT YOU THAT INCEST IS BAD!" ((1))

Springing apart with looks similar to a deer-in-the-headlight, both boys looked to the source of the sudden yelling.

There stood Sugoroku. Grinning evilly.

"J-Jii-chan!" Yuugi's blush came back in full force.

Yami glared at the old man. Sugoroku changed tactics, going for innocent now.

"Who is your friend Yuugi? And why does he look like an older-tanned version of you?" Sugoroku asked 'innocently.'

Yuugi was looking at his grandfather oddly. _-Did he take the wrong medicine again?-_

"Yuuuuugiiii! Introduce me to your boyfriend." Sugoroku mock chided.

((-Master... is your grandfather well?-))

(-I think he took the wrong medication again... that or he didn't take any at all.-)

Feeling the exasperation of his little one, Yami send soothing emotions through their link. Yuugi smiled appreciatively at Yami.

"Jii-chan, this is Yami Atemu. Yami this is my jii-chan, Sugoroku Mutou."

"A pleasure to meet you, jii-chan of my master."

"Ho ho! And a pleasure to meet you, boyfriend of my grandson!"

Yuugi blushed. Yami smirked.

"Ahhh... Yuugi, I would have preferred you told me you had a boyfriend, instead of leaving me to walk in on you two making out!" Sugoroku mock admonished his grandson.

Yuugi felt his face burn. "W-we weren't! That's n-not!"

Yami chuckled and wrapped his arms around his master's waist. "It seems we've been discovered my precious one."

Yuugi could feel Yami's amusement dancing across the link.

(-Yaamii!-)

Yuugi groaned, burying his face in his hands. Both Sugoroku and Yami laughed.

Yuugi pouted. "You're both mean."

That just got more laughter.

Sugoroku sighed, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. "Ho ho! I just came in to tell you that the shop is closed for the day and I was about to make dinner. Any requests?"

Yuugi shook his head, his blush dieing down. Though he was still glaring slightly at his grandpa, and Yami still had his arms around his waist.

"No thanks Jii-chan, Yami and I just ate a little while ago."

"Alright then!" Yuugi didn't like the gleam that suddenly appeared in Sugoroku's eyes. "I'll make extra and if you get hungry later you can warm it up... if you're not too full from eating each other." With a maniacal giggle Sugoroku all but jogged out of the room, leaving a sputtering Yuugi behind.

"Ugh..." Yuugi buried his burning face in his hands again, Yami simply tightened his hold on Yuugi's waist. (-He's not normally like that.-)

Yami could sense how embarrassed his little one was and he couldn't help but smile. He nuzzled Yuugi affectionately. ((-There, there my precious master.-))

Yuugi sighed and smiled slightly at Yami, his heart fluttering as Yami smiled in return. (-You know, you don't have to call master...-)

Yuugi felt Yami's mirth across the link. ((-I realize that, but I enjoy giving you that title.-)) Yami kissed Yuugi on the cheek, knowing the puzzle couldn't do anything to him for that. Yuugi blushed, but only slightly. ((-Though, now that you mention it, I would prefer to just call you my little one.-))

Yuugi giggled, suddenly feeling giddy. _-Yami is so wonderful...-_

((-Are you still bored my precious one?-))

_-I think by now I have a permanent blush...-_ (-Kinda, do you have any ideas?-)

Yami's eyes darkened as a predatory smirk lit up his face. ((-Oh yes, I have many ideas for... _games_ we could play. Perhaps your room would be the best place to start?-)) Yami was just about to start fondling his Yuugi when Yuugi jumped away, a smile lighting up his features.

"That's it! I can't believe I didn't think of it before! I've got tons of board games in my room. I'll go get some!" And with that Yuugi happily bounded to his room, unaware of the sexually frustrated genie he had left behind.

Yami growled in annoyance as he watched Yuugi run to his room. _--His ass does look good when he runs.-- _Yami had to force down the grin (not to mention the drool) that wanted to make itself known when Yami thought of everything he could _do_ to that ass.

Then Yami had another not nearly as pleasant thought. What if other people enjoyed staring at _his_ Yuugi's butt? _--Yuugi's ass belongs to _me_!--_

((-He's _mine!_-))

Just as Yami had this though, Yuugi walked back into the room with several boxes. "Who's yours?"

Yami blinked, confusion showing on his face before it was replaced by comprehension. _--I accidentally used the mindlink.--_

Taking most of the boxes from Yuugi (Yami didn't want his little one to strain himself), Yami smiled winningly at the shorter teen.

Yuugi looked at Yami curiously as said genie put the boxes on the coffee table. "Yami? Who's yours?"

Yami looked back at his master and smirked as he leered at the boy. As he had hoped, Yuugi blushed at the scrutiny. Shaking his head slightly, Yami's leer was replaced by a soft smile as he walked back over to his master, stroking the boy's cheek.

Yami was happy that Yuugi's blush didn't intensify (though it didn't leave), as that meant Yuugi was getting used to Yami's touches.

Yami had to fight to keep his mind from going down the gutter and thinking about all the _other_ ways Yami could touch the teen.

"Yami?"

"You'll see soon, precious one."

Yuugi just smiled, not understanding what Yami meant, but to far gone into Yami-lala-land to care.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

On the outskirts of Domino City, a cloaked figure smirked.

"So, it has finally happened. The _Farrow_ has finally found his chosen one."

Two more cloaked figures appeared behind the first, both kneeling. The first figure turned to face the two newcomers.

"We have long awaited this day; you know what it is you must do."

The two melted into the shadows.

"Soon _Farrow_ we will meet. Let us see how well you can protect your chosen." Laughing, the cloaked figure followed the others into the shadows.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-TBC-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

((1)) That's not _my_ opinion on incest. Mmm... puzzlecest... -/drools/-

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

DK: zomg! Is this a plot showing up!  
Smurf: Are we still alive?  
DK: Yes.  
Smurf: squee! _Next Time:  
_Sly: Giant robots ATTACK! Aiii!  
DK: ...huh?  
Smurf: Who will save the city from ultimate destruction!  
Sly: None other than-  
Smurf: PRETTY SOLDIER ANZU!  
DK: ...what! What are you two talking about!  
Sly: _Fighting evil by moonlight!_  
Smurf: _Winning love by daylight!_  
Sly&Smurf: _She is the one-_  
DK: KNOCK IT OFF! -/vein throb/- You're supposed to tell them about Ry-mmf! -/gets hit in the head with calamari and passes out/-


End file.
